Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/15
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Który opisuje, kto był Rycerz Zwierciadlany i giermek z wielkim nosem. Don Kichot postępował w triumfie, pyszny zwycięstwem, jakie odniósł nad Rycerzem Zwierciadlanym, którego uważał za najwaleczniejszego; sądził, że odtąd nic już do jego sławy nie brakuje. Wreszcie, ufając słowu tak uroczyście przez rycerza danemu, którego nie mógłby nie dotrzymać bez obrażenia praw rycerskich i jak tylko ustanie moc czarowania, spodziewał się wkrótce mieć wiadomość od Dulcynei. Ale Don Kichot myślał o tym, a Rycerz Zwierciadlany znów zupełnie o czym innym; myślał on o najprędszym wyleczeniu się, ażeby był w stanie nowy swój zamiar wykonać. Jednakże autor, nie chcąc czytelnika narazić na najmniejszą wątpliwość, powiada, że bakałarz, Samson Karasko, wskutek konferencji z plebanem i balwierzem, radził Don Kichotowi, ażeby wyruszył na wyprawę; wszyscy ci trzej bowiem jego przyjaciele za najlepszy środek wyleczenia go uważali, ażeby Samson na tej wyprawie spotkał się z nim jako rycerz błędny, wyzwał go i pokonał, a później stosownie do ustaw rycerskich domagał się od niego posłuszeństwa nieograniczonego i kazał mu przez dwa lata kamieniem w domu siedzieć. Karasko podjął się chętnie tego zadania, a Tomasz Cecial, kmotr i sąsiad Sancha, bardzo poczciwe człeczysko, ofiarował się mu na giermka. Karasko wyprawił się pod mianem Rycerza Zwierciadlanego razem z Tomaszem, który sobie nos fałszywy przyprawił, ażeby go Sancho nie poznał, i trop w trop pojechali za Don Kichotem; widzieli całą przygodę z wozem śmierci i wreszcie połączyli się z nim w lesie, gdzie odbyła się walka, którą dopiero co opisaliśmy. Przywidzenia Don Kichota wyszły na dobre bakałarzowi, bo gdyby nasz rycerz wszędzie i ciągle nie był się zaprzysięgał, że to nie był Karasko, to by pan bakałarz nie mógł otrzymać stopnia doktora, a w zysku miałby tylko wstyd, że tak pokpił sprawę. Tomasz Cecial, widząc jak nieszczęśliwie poszła wyprawa i że Karasko tak ciężko został poturbowany, rzekł: — Na uczciwość, panie bakalarzu, mamy, czegośmy chcieli, łatwa to rzecz projektować, ale trudna dokonać. Don Kichot zawołany głupiec, a my się mamy za mądrych, on jednak wyszedł zdrów i cały, a my obydwaj wracamy z długimi nosami i ty, bakałarzu, z pogruchotanymi kościami. Chciałbym teraz wiedzieć, kto też głupszy naszym zdaniem, czy ten, co głupi, dlatego, że mądrym być nie może, czy ten, co głupim dobrowolnie się robi. — Różnica między tymi dwoma rodzajami głupich taka — odpowie Samson — że ten, co z konieczności głupi, będzie nim zawsze, a ten, co się głupim robi dobrowolnie, przestanie nim być, skoro zechce. — Kiedy tak — rzeknie Cecial — to ja dobrowolnie zrobiłem się głupim, idąc do was na koniuszego i żeby nim dłużej nie być, wracam już do domu. — Wolnoć Tomku w swoim domku — odpowie Samson — ale ja wolałbym nogą we wsi nie postać, nim Don Kichota dobrze nie oporządzę. Mniejsza mi teraz o to, czy wróci do rozumu, ale idzie mi o pomstę. Nie daruję mu tego, bez litości mścić się będę. Rozmawiali tak, dopóki nie dojechali do wsi, gdzie się znalazł, na szczęście, dobry cyrulik, w którego ręce oddał się Samson, a Tomasz Cecial pojechał do domu. Kiedy bakałarz każe się opatrywać i przemyśliwa nad pomstą, my poszukajmy Don Kichota i obaczmy, czy nam nie da nowych powodów do śmiechu.